


Em Linhas Paralelas, Ainda Amo Você

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short, Time Loop
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Quando falo de linhas, refiro-me àquelas em quais minha caneta agora escreve palavras que se dirigem a você."
Relationships: Okabe Rintarou | Hououin Kyouma/Makise Kurisu
Kudos: 1





	Em Linhas Paralelas, Ainda Amo Você

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

Quando falo de linhas, refiro-me àquelas em quais minha caneta agora escreve palavras que se dirigem a você. Não falo de linhas do tempo, Okabe, era o que esperava, não?

Todo o nanquim que existe no mundo não seria o suficiente se eu planejasse expressar tudo o que sinto através desse papel velho. A cada dia descubro algo novo que faz eu me apaixonar de novo e de novo…

Diga-me, por favor, que você não está voltando no tempo para brincar com meus sentimentos, para conhecer meus segredos mais obscuros, para me manipular de acordo com as suas vontades...

Mas você jamais faria isso, eu sei, eu acredito, _eu confio._

Só preciso confirmar, sou uma cientista, lembra-se? Você melhor do que ninguém entende isso.

Okabe, acho que vou derreter — meu corpo torna-se líquido toda vez que trocamos olhares, o que você está fazendo comigo? Não quero ser um dos seus experimentos.

Meus neurônios estão confusos, produzem níveis elevados de oxitocina e o único estímulo de que precisam é o toque dos seus dedos nos meus ombros. Se você me beijasse, o que seria da minha cabeça?

Okabe, acho que vou enlouquecer, pois mesmo que estivéssemos em linhas paralelas, eu ainda amaria você.


End file.
